


Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbour

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 三十岁的婉婉和二十四岁的安走天的故事





	Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Posted somewhere else in Dec 2017. Keep it here also, just in case.

清晨，科洛桑市旧城区尚未苏醒，雾气仍笼罩着狭窄的巷子。一个高挑的身影行色匆匆，脚步轻巧敏捷，像某种猫科动物。

安纳金压低帽檐，调整一下肩上的背包，插在口袋里的那只手下意识地攥紧手心里的钥匙。熟悉的老城，熟悉的街道，熟悉的雾。从六岁到二十一岁，整整十五年，他在这幢老公寓楼里生活。六岁之前的事他记不清，只有一个充满殴打和哭喊的噩梦会不定期造访他。六岁那年他成了孤儿，后来奎刚救了他们，再把他带到这里。六年之后，欧比毕业的同一年，奎刚在一次营救任务中牺牲，把他和这套小公寓一起留给她。而后又过了六年，十八岁的他以优异的成绩完成训练，开始他自己的特工生涯。六年后的今天，他再次站在那扇熟悉的门前，手里捏着钥匙，却不敢开门。 

他不知道欧比是否还住在这里。执行卧底任务的三年，他命令自己不去想她，即使昆兰偶尔提起，他也立刻转移话题。也许欧比已经结婚，也许已经有了孩子，最好已经搬去其他地方生活，门后可能是布满灰尘的房间，可能是陌生的租客，也可能换了锁。

钥匙插入锁孔，毫无阻滞，旋转下发出轻轻的声响，门应声而开。清晨的阳光透过餐厅窗子照进起居室，餐桌上杯盘零乱，沙发靠垫都在地上，而沙发上堆着气球和彩带，看起来这里的主人昨晚玩得很愉快。

主卧室的门开着，安纳金在昏暗的光线里看见熟悉的暗金色的头发，感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，但他同时看到旁边还有一个脑袋，面朝墙壁，后脑勺的浅色短发乱糟糟的。他放下背包和帽子，脱下夹克衫随手扔在沙发上，轻轻走到卧室门口。晨曦穿过窗帘的缝隙撒在床上，散乱的靠垫软枕似乎暗示着快活的一夜，蓬松的被子下面有两个人形。他猛地扭头转身不愿再看，但又忍不住回头，目光在她红润的嘴唇上流连。她的睫毛微微颤动，似乎睡得并不安稳。

欧比恍然惊醒，她意识到自己又梦见安纳金，梦里的他冷冷地看着她，然后头也不回转身就走，这个梦曾经纠缠她很久，后来才逐渐淡去。她伸出手臂挡住眼睛，想再睡一会儿，这时她察觉到门口有人，她梦里的那个人正看着她，她揉揉眼睛，安纳金还站在门口，她坐起身用力眨眼，安纳金仍然没有消失。

安纳金贪看她迷糊的样子，不由自主地向她靠近，下一秒他就被紧紧抱住，好像怕他凭空消失一般。怀里的身体又暖又软，让他舍不得推开，但又不知应该怎样回抱她，他双手能够触及的地方几乎全都是裸露的皮肤，只有臀部上覆盖着薄薄的睡裙。他克制着触摸她的渴望，让双手落在她光滑的肩上，克制着吻她的冲动，鼻尖蹭过她的头发，呼吸着她的气味，三年的压抑瞬间瓦解，他不得不承认自己根本做不到不想念她。

欧比拉开一点距离，仔细端详安纳金的脸，曾经的大男孩变成英俊的青年，气质沉稳许多，但也多了些许阴郁。她用指尖摩挲着他右边眉骨和眼角的伤疤，不知他消失的这三年都经历了什么。

这时，另一个卧室里走出一个睡眼惺忪的年轻女孩，看到一个陌生的高个子男人抱着她半裸的监护人，女孩惊讶得瞪大眼睛，做出准备攻击的姿势，让他立刻放开她。听见喊声，女孩身后的卧室里又跑出一个人，她吃惊地张开嘴，本来就很大的眼睛瞪得更大，几乎要掉出来。

“安纳金！你回来了？”

听见这个名字，唯一还躺在床上的那个人也突然坐起来四下张望，“安纳金？他在哪？别让他跑了！”

欧比连忙推开他，这时她才意识到自己只穿着昨晚希瑞送她的生日礼物，当时她们借着酒兴让她换上这件被她们戏称为宽松版比基尼的水绿色丝绸睡裙。她转身去床上翻找配套的长睡袍，睡裙边缘搭在她浑圆饱满的臀部上方，似乎随时可能滑到腰部，安纳金连忙移走视线，离开卧室，但只需一瞬间，她整片光滑的后背、修长的双腿和细腻的乳白色皮肤都印在他脑子里。

欧比不知怎样面对他才好，他们一起生活十五年，共同经历了太多，很多事反而解释不清楚。回忆起安纳金的不告而别，她的眼眶又有些泛酸，当年的委屈重新涌上心头，但她不愿表现出来，不想让安纳金觉得他对她来说有那么重要。等到她终于系好那件同色丝绸睡袍的腰带，把自己包裹得严严实实走出卧室，安纳金已经擦干净餐桌，正吹着口哨洗碗。阳光照在他背上，简单的短袖T恤和深色长裤，脚上踩着短靴，看起来比三年前更加健壮。

厨房门外，阿索卡满脸好奇地小声问：“他就是那个近十年最优秀毕业生，传奇外勤安纳金天行者吗？”希瑞回答说：“就是那个混蛋！”班特急忙连拉带拽让她先去洗脸，又顺手拉走阿索卡。

欧比的脑子里有太多问题，反而不知应该如何开口，只是默默煮起咖啡，然后站在安纳金身边擦干他洗好的碗盘和酒杯。安纳金低头看着她，暗金色的长发随意盘起，脸色有些苍白，蓝绿色的眼睛似乎湿漉漉的，他忽然意识到自己正在为她床上的另一个人不是她的情人或者丈夫而暗自高兴。

“所以……”欧比终于决定打破沉默，“你这几年过得好么？”

安纳金想回答说过得还不错，但是话到嘴边又觉得违心，卧底任务本身压力巨大，但很多时候他甚至觉得连任务都不足以填补心里巨大的空洞，而那个空洞却是他亲手挖的。

“就……不好不坏。我猜昆兰什么都没说过，不过今天我会去向校长汇报，然后也许他们会告诉你。”

欧比猜测和前段时间端掉的那个国际贩奴团伙有关，虽然她现在的工作是装备设计试验，但这么大规模的行动，大家都或多或少知道一些。听说这次行动非常成功，在很大程度上归功于卧底长期搜集的情报和行动中的里应外合。贩奴团伙罪证如山，还牵扯出背后的巨型跨国企业贸易联盟集团，一时间各大媒体头条都是集团总裁纽特•刚雷。

“为什么是昆兰？”

安纳金明白她的问题其实是为什么不是她，毕竟在那之前他们俩才是最佳搭档，虽然每次完成任务之后，她总是要指出他哪里做得还不够好。他觉得她一直把他当做还没长大的孩子，幼稚鬼，自以为是的家伙，或者其他什么讨厌的人，所以他必须向她证明自己，哪怕要离开很久，有多么不舍。但他却没预料到分离竟会如此痛苦，他把她从心里挖出去，留下的空洞竟没有任何人任何事足以填补。

“因为这个任务需要的时间很长，昆兰在这方面经验更充足。”

冠冕堂皇的回答等于敷衍。欧比脸上的血色褪尽，她沉默着打开冰箱，取出牛奶、鸡蛋和昨晚剩的蛋糕，开始准备早餐。厨房里仿佛变回他们小时候的样子，奎刚不经常在家，总是欧比准备好早餐再去把安纳金拖下床，强迫他吃饭，一番忙乱之后再一起去学校，不过现在缺少斗嘴声和笑声，只有煎锅和咖啡壶的声音。

没多久，另外三个人坐下来吃饭，打破他们俩之间像冰一样凝固的空气。希瑞的眼神像冰锥一样刺向安纳金，阿索卡想和这位传奇外勤、无畏的勇士聊天，但迫于餐桌上的低气压而没敢吱声，班特感觉不妙，吃了几口就急匆匆拉着她们离开。安纳金不知她哪来这么大敌意，小声问欧比：“希瑞为什么这么恨我？我什么时候得罪她了？”

“大概是觉得你不和你的内勤商量就加入其它组，接其他任务，这样做很没有礼貌吧。”

“那么你怎么想？”

“我？我没想，你已成年而我不再是你的监护人，所以你的决定是你的决定，我无所谓的。”

门口传来一声咳嗽和班特的催促声。欧比的脸色白得像纸一样，她大口喝光杯子里的咖啡，“我早晨有一堂天文课，得准备走了。”

安纳金跟在她身后，险些被卫生间的门拍扁鼻子，等她带着湿润的香气出来，他又险些被卧室门拍脸。他能够想象出丝绸从她身上滑下，然后她会穿上衬衫和长裤，把头发扎成马尾，整个人干净利落。门打开，欧比果然如他想的一样清爽干练，她借检查手提袋里的东西刻意回避他的目光，然后她拿起钥匙，示意安纳金先走，她好锁门。

他们俩又像小时候一样，并肩走在熟悉的路上。他们所谓的学校其实是个孤儿院，或者说表面上是个孤儿院，地下部分则有最先进的武器和最精英的特工。如果任务中解救了完全找不到任何亲属的儿童，那么他们可以在孤儿院生活，等待被普通家庭收养，这其中如果有非常有潜力的，那么他们会接受重点培养，由特工做他们的监护人。内勤表面上也是孤儿院的教师或者工作人员，比如欧比，同时她也是阿索卡的监护人。

安纳金的汇报进行得很顺利，连副校长温杜都对他和昆兰的报告表示满意，还给他整整一个月假期。从尤达的办公室出来，昆兰问他接下来有什么打算，安纳金挤出一个苦笑，拍拍昆兰的肩膀，“我想我得重修一门课。”

“你毕业这么多年了，好几项测试的最佳成绩还是你的，你重修什么？”

“天文学。”

“天文？”

“是的，我弄丢了一颗星星。”

昆兰满脸疑惑地跟着他一起溜进天文教室，教室里光线微弱，球幕上正在展示北半球秋季星空。欧比身处繁星之中，她美丽的头发和细腻的皮肤上笼罩着一层淡淡的光晕，仿佛在发光。她的讲解声流进他的耳朵，像泉水般清冽甜美，安纳金半躺在座椅里，找回了久违的归属感，觉得无比放松。

下课之后，昆兰把两只手分别搭在欧比和安纳金两人的肩上，笑嘻嘻地说：“我把他还给你，功能完好，一个零件也没丢。”

欧比收起笔和讲义，给他一个冷笑：“不是从我这边借走的，我不负责回收。今天还有几件新武器需要测试，没什么事的话，我先走了。”

安纳金和昆兰交换了一个“兄弟你麻烦大了”的眼神，然后跟着她从教师办公室进入地下区。虽然她走得很快，但是以他们俩的步幅，追上她毫不费力。追到负四层的装备测试实验室，欧比再次驱逐他们：“没事不要逗留，武器可不长眼。”

昆兰凑上前去，欧比拿起手中的笔指着他，吓得昆兰连忙倒退一步，喊道：“别喷火！”

“这个不是喷火笔。”

“喷蜘蛛丝也不行！”

“上次那个不是蜘蛛丝，是新型捆绑索，抗拉强度和耐磨性都很好。”看他装得很害怕的样子，欧比的心情好了一些，为了表示这支笔真的可以写字，她又拿过记录夹，写上今天的日期和实验内容。

昆兰退到门口，给安纳金一个“兄弟我仁至义尽了”的眼神，说：“既然你还有事，那我就不打扰了，你们忙吧。”然后开门溜走关门，一气呵成。

欧比被昆兰这个大块头这一系列灵敏的动作逗得抿嘴偷笑，但她随即发现安纳金在看她，于是便收敛笑容，毫无表情地抬起下巴等他先开口。

安纳金向前蹭了半步，说：“我知道我欠你一个道歉。我非常抱歉，没有事先和你商量就申请转去昆兰的部门，能原谅我吗？”他用可怜的眼神盯着她，知道她总是无法拒绝。他继续不着痕迹地向前蹭，靠近她，“我保证再也不会这样做。”

“所以你再想离开我，会事先打招呼，对吗？”典型的欧比式回答，总能抓住他的漏洞。

“我再也不会离开你，即使执行任务的时候也是我们一起。做我的内勤好不好？”他终于蹭到她身边，拿掉她左手的记录夹放在她身后的桌上，顺势把她困在自己和书桌之间，让她倚坐在桌子边缘，“同意吧，欧比，说你愿意。”他的鼻尖距离她的不足三寸，他能闻到熟悉的香气，让他觉得安全，她的眼睛像最美的星云，眼睛下有一颗俏皮的小痣，嘴唇像娇嫩的花瓣，她从头到脚都散发着致命的吸引力，他不由自主地附身想要吻住她，但突然脖子上一凉，欧比手里的笔正贴着他的脖子。

“这里有麻醉剂，一针下去至少四小时，如果你不想在地板上躺足四小时就别乱动。”

安纳金抽抽嘴角，慢慢拉开两人之间的距离，眼神里充满失望。“你就这么讨厌我？”

“有些时候你简直让人恨得牙痒，”看到安纳金眼神里的委屈，她避开他的目光轻声说：“但我从来不讨厌你。刚才骗你的，这只笔只有应急照明和电击两种功能。”说着，她转动笔帽，笔帽开始发光。

“从来不讨厌我？那你为什么总能挑出我做得不完美的地方，对我表现出色的地方却又视而不见？”

安纳金的语气充满无奈，甚至带有几分哀怨，欧比咬着下嘴唇，“因为你太骄傲，你的天赋很高，如果能踏踏实实认真练习……”

安纳金丧气地把头搭在她肩上，“我一直以为你讨厌我，以为我从你的生活里消失，你会开心。”

“我以为严格要求你，是为你好。”她觉得委屈，明明是为他着想，为什么他不但不领情，反而还误以为她讨厌他。她用手指梳理他的头发安抚他，“我一直为你感到骄傲，每次你执行任务，同时也是我执行任务，夸奖你就像夸奖我自己。”

“你是我的另一套眼睛和大脑，我得到的胜利和夸奖都有你一半功劳，但别人的夸奖是别人的，我更看重你的态度，你却总是那么挑剔。我想既然你对我这么不满意，那我离开，你就能够换一个你喜欢的外勤。你知不知道这三年多的时间里我有多想家，但是又不能回家？”

欧比原本觉得自己才是有资格生气的那个，但安纳金垂头丧气的样子让她舍不得攻击他，不但舍不得攻击，还想要安慰他。“好吧，都是我的错。”

“你还拿麻醉枪威胁我。”

“不是麻醉枪，是电击笔。”

“看，你还骗我！”安纳金直起腰控诉， “我至今记得，认识你的第一天你就骗我。”

“我骗你？”欧比眨眨眼，对他的控诉毫无印象。

“我问你，等我长大了，能不能和你结婚，你说我六岁，你十二岁，是我的两倍，等我长大到二十岁，你就四十岁了，所以不能。”听见欧比轻轻笑了一声，安纳金知道她终于软化了，“你知不知道我伤心了多久？”

“伤心多久，取决于你的智商。”欧比的语气里带着狡黠的笑意。

安纳金再次凑近她，“做我的固定内勤，好么？”

“我考虑考虑。”

“那先收留我，如果你不收留我，我就得流浪街头了。”他又用可怜的眼神盯着她。

欧比知道他在耍赖，他可以申请单身教师宿舍，但是她也知道自己其实很喜欢和他一起生活。“那我得和阿索卡商量一下，她可以搬进我的卧室，把另一个卧室给你。”

“不用，我睡沙发，等我找到合适的地方就搬走。”

说着，安纳金给了欧比一个朋友般的拥抱，让她没理由拒绝，然后他便开开心心地去做体检和心理测试，然后就可以开始休假。欧比琢磨着他的后半句话，原来他只是临时住下，原来他还是会离开，但他毕竟已经长大成人，独立出去完全合情合理，而且阿索卡还有三年才毕业，他又不能睡三年沙发。虽然想得通，但她心里仍然不是滋味，也许在他心里，她真的只是个重要的老朋友。

当晚，欧比回到家，安纳金正在厨房忙碌，阿索卡在起居室，一边写作业一边用各种问题分散他的注意力，他们俩已经开始用天仔和小鬼来称呼对方了。

吃过美味的晚餐，收拾好厨房，洗过舒服的热水澡，欧比在安纳金给她做足底按摩的时候昏昏睡去。按摩师安纳金不知这算好评还是差评，他哭笑不得地帮她盖好被子，有些遗憾她没再穿那件丝绸睡裙，但也有些庆幸她没有，然后他坐在一旁凝视她的睡颜，直到她嘟囔着让他关灯，他才恋恋不舍地关灯关门，然后轻手轻脚地出去睡沙发。

几天之后，欧比从班特那边搞到安纳金的体检报告，和三年前的报告对比，能看出他多了几道伤疤，右臂骨折过一次，其他方面还好，没有染上毒瘾或传染病。看来小男孩真的长大了，知道照顾自己，保护自己，这让她觉得轻松但又有些失落。

安纳金没再缠着她，白天就留下做家务做饭，晚上就找出许多室内装潢的图片让欧比帮忙参谋。欧比虽然心里不是滋味，但是她的理智告诉她，安纳金独立是正确的，他不可能永远都是那个她一手带大的小男孩，他应该过他独立的生活，拥有独立的空间，装满他喜欢的那些高科技玩具，她甚至可以送他几件，比如能放音乐还能扫地的电动自动移动小酒桌什么的，也许他会喜欢。

几天后的一个中午，希瑞完成任务回来，在庭院里找到晒着太阳吃午餐的欧比和阿索卡。她捏了捏欧比的脸颊，问：“怎么瘦了？安纳金又做了什么？”

欧比递给她一个三明治，把自己的脸从她的手指下解救出来。“安纳金挺好的，他休假结束之后会调回外勤组，做你的同事。”

“如果你不愿意再做他的内勤，不如来做我的，让费鲁斯去管他。”希瑞一脸坏笑，又拿起一块三明治，“这个很好吃，你们俩谁做的？”

“安纳金做的。”看见希瑞的笑容凝固在脸上，欧比伸手捏了捏她的脸，“别担心，没有毒药。”

阿索卡叉起一块烤肉塞进嘴里，“他说他跟着几个很厉害的私人厨师学的，这些天一直变着花样做给我们吃。他还说等他找到房子搬走以后还会抽空过来，喜欢吃什么就跟他说。”

“所以你们就被他收买了？”

“希瑞，我已经不生气了，而且我也有责任。”

“你总是轻易原谅他，愿意相信他，他说什么你都信。”希瑞尝了尝烤肉，“不过确实挺好吃的。这些天还发生了什么事？”

阿索卡调皮地对她吐吐舌头，“巴丽斯的射击成绩超过了我，但是我的枪械考试分数超过了她。提女士说生物考试不划重点，整本书都是重点。欧比翻出一个天仔小时候组装的金灿灿的翻译机，把它改造成了能放音乐还能扫地的小酒桌，还给他特制了一个蓝白外壳的枪械柜。我们楼上的猫跑丢了，隔壁的房子卖掉了，旧家具全搬走，楼下的老两口又去度不知第几次蜜月。唯独他们俩，什么都没发生。”

欧比拿起一块松饼塞进阿索卡嘴里，让她专心吃饭。她又何尝不期待发生些什么，现在的安纳金已不再是从前那个容易急躁的男孩，他变得成熟许多，沉稳，内敛，温柔，但她不敢期待，也不知道自己能期待些什么，毕竟她一直以来只是他没有血缘关系的姐姐，监护人，搭档，现在则什么都不是，只是个老朋友。

嘴里塞满食物也不能阻碍阿索卡继续说：“安纳金看你的眼神非同一般，简直像蜂蜜里掺胶水，要不然我去巴丽斯家住几天，给你们俩机会单独相处，相信卢米娜拉老师不会介意的。”

欧比立刻摇头，“你应该专心学习，别总想这些乱七八糟的。”

阿索卡反驳说：“这怎么能是乱七八糟的呢？这关系到你的幸福，我看得出安纳金带给你的笑容比你三年来的总和还要多。”

希瑞插了一句：“是啊，他给她的眼泪比她之前二十几年的总和还多呢。”

欧比表示认输，“不论如何，我的调职申请已经通过，完成工作交接之后就去内勤组报到。我会做安纳金的搭档，全心全力支持他，仅此而已。” 她不愿想太多，不抱希望就不会失望。

但阿索卡不是轻言放弃的人，她能看出欧比的变化，安纳金盯着她看的时候她会躲开，但是只要安纳金没在看她，她的眼神就会飘回安纳金身上。又过了几天，那两个人还维持着温吞的状态，阿索卡决定用她的办法，收拾了书本和衣服去找巴丽斯。

晚餐时间，卢米娜拉电话告知欧比，两个女孩都在乖乖吃饭，然后会乖乖做功课，让她不用担心。得知阿索卡会外宿几天，安纳金明白了今天早晨小鬼上学之前让他加油是什么意思。作为一个出色的特工，他非常善于利用一切有利条件，根据变化调整计划，几分钟时间就布置好烛台红酒和轻柔的音乐，然后拉起欧比的手，像带她跳舞一样旋转着把她带到饭桌旁边。她穿着一件酒红色的V领针织衫，柔软的材质贴合她的曲线，露出优雅的脖子和锁骨，暗金色长发垂在肩上，不知是因为烛光还是因为酒精作用，她的脸颊透出淡淡的红晕，目光流盼，美得另他窒息。

晚餐不算复杂但非常美味，欧比几乎要怀疑他去卧底的不是贩奴集团，而是什么米其林十八星厨房。她自然而然地问安纳金有没有找到合适的房子，然后更加无比自然地补充理由：“你把阿索卡的胃口都养刁了，等你搬走之后，我可怎么喂她？”

“找到了，正在收拾。”安纳金给她添酒，觉得她喝得有点快。

“在哪？”

“不远，我没任务的时候可以经常回来，你们想吃什么就告诉我。”

没有正面回答，代表不想让她知道。欧比喝了一口酒，“面积大吗？”

“不算大，但格局不错，而且我喜欢那个地理位置。你明天有没有空，陪我去买个新床好吗？”

“买床？那很快就可以搬去住了吧？”欧比又喝了一大口酒，然后专注地转动酒杯，像在研究酒的质量。

“是的，我快等不及了。”安纳金的脸上有掩饰不住的喜悦，欧比挤出一个微笑，又喝了一口酒。该来的事注定会来，该走的人注定会走。

安纳金看出她有些醉了，他拉起她的手邀请她跳一支舞。她的腰身苗条又不失圆润，柔软的上半身轻轻贴在他胸前，脚步有些不稳，安纳金的大手支撑着她的腰，让她贴得更紧。音乐里略带沙哑的女中音唱着爱而不得的忧伤，安纳金在她的眼睛里看见自己，她的嘴唇微微分开，像要说些什么但不知如何表达，而他此时此刻只想吻她。

尽管无数次想象过她的味道，他发现她比他想象的更甜美。她的体香混合着酒香钻进他的鼻子，她娇嫩的嘴唇蹭着他的，灵巧的舌尖勾着他的，柔软的胸脯紧贴着他结实的肌肉。他把她带进卧室，和她一起倒在床上，手摸上她腰部的皮肤，滑腻的触感让他忍不住继续向上，抚摸过她整片后背，然后滑向她的胸前。安纳金的吻变得更热烈，她喘不过气，不得不张开嘴呼吸，却让他吻得更深。她觉得晕晕的，像躺在云上，唯有安纳金的怀抱真切可靠。他的眼睛凝视着她，像漩涡般吸引着她，他的的吻热切而狂野，让她几乎忘了呼吸，当她好不容易得到喘气的机会，敏感的耳垂又被含住，她用尽全力集中精神，轻声说：“别走……”

“我不走，”安纳金含住她的耳垂，“我怎么舍得走？”

“别离开……”

“不离开，今晚，和你一起，”他的两只手在她胸前揉捏，贪恋那饱满又柔软的滑嫩触感，挺立起来的乳尖像在回应他的抚摸，邀请他更进一步。

“留下……”欧比含混不清地反复说着让他别走，两只胳膊搂住安纳金的腰，头在他胸前蹭来蹭去，最后找到个舒服的位置，睡着了。

安纳金觉得自己的吻技被鄙视了，想要继续但欧比已经睡了，想要翻身下床解决自己硬邦邦的问题，但她搂着他不放。这个女人总能让他又爱又气，既无可奈何，又总是心生不舍，离不开，放不下，解不脱。他低头看看自己的裤子，再看看欧比满意的睡颜，叹了口气，认命地拉过被子闭上眼睛。

欧比睡得并不安稳，酒精刺激她的神经，她又梦见安纳金弃她而去，她朝向他消失的方向大声喊他的名字，哭着求他回头，最后她惊叫一声醒来，也吓醒了睡在旁边的安纳金。蜡烛已经燃尽，他点亮床头灯查看欧比的情况，但她却翻身背对着他缩成一小团，还让他关灯，鼻音听起来像在哭。安纳金顺从地关灯，在一片黑暗中把她抱在怀里，默默亲吻她的头发。方才她喊他名字时那种撕心裂肺的痛楚，让他心中充满怜惜和懊悔，他从来不愿伤她的心，但最令她伤心的事却恰恰是他做的。她原谅了他，但噩梦仍然困扰她，可见伤得多深。反过来想，尽管伤得如此之深，她仍然愿意原谅他，这让他由衷感激。

第二天早晨，安纳金给她榨果汁解酒，又问她有没有空陪他买家具。她恢复一贯的冷静，再没表现出强烈的情绪，而是像个称职的老朋友一样陪他挑选，给出中肯的建议。安纳金的预算有限，只买了床、床垫和必需的纺织品。阿索卡回来之后发现他们俩之间的温度不升反降，不知哪里出了问题。

又过了几天，欧比做完交接，收拾她的个人物品，准备搬去同在负四层的内勤组。突然昆兰来找武器，欧比觉得奇怪，一般来说昆兰不负责外勤任务，便问他发生了什么。

“安纳金被赏金猎人盯上了，推测原因和他上一个任务有关，也就是和我有直接关系，所以我负责。”

“在哪？多久？因为什么？”

她认真起来的威慑力让昆兰乖乖回答：“科洛桑新中心，五分钟之前我们正通电话，他说他发现两个人跟着他，打算先把他们引离市区，到其他地方再动手。他说不需要支援，但是我不想冒险。”

“他去新中心干什么？”

昆兰愣了半秒，“我不知道，他一直说要租个房，大概是去找房子。”

欧比飞快地取来手枪、消音器、匕首等等武器，她自己也穿上方便行动的服装和短靴。昆兰把武器藏在身上不同位置，但劝她别跟着，“很危险，有两个赏金猎人。”

欧比继续给自己装备武器，“那正好我们一人一个。”

昆兰了解她一旦固执起来绝不会轻易罢休，而且不想推三阻四引起怀疑，只好快速把他掌握的情报告诉她：“那次抓捕行动之后，警方陆续发现六个已逃脱的团伙成员在其他地方非正常死亡，我认为有两种可能，一是联盟集团认为内奸必然能逃脱，所以复仇，另一种可能是怕他们做污点证人，把幕后信息泄露给警方，所以灭口。”

昆兰边说边跟着欧比走进内勤组的办公室，欧比调出安纳金当前所在位置和周围的监控画面，很快锁定两个赏金猎人的脸，在数据库里找到他们。一个又高又壮的名叫雷科哈丁，还有一个略矮一点的名叫詹戈费特。

“这两个通常独来独往，这次他们合作吗？”

“根据案发时间地点推测，他们是分别行动，各自解决三个目标，而安纳金是最后一个，所以两个赏金猎人都盯上了他。可能是他上次去新城区的时候暴露了行踪。”

她没再多问，跟昆兰一起去找温杜，获得许可后立即出发。昆兰负责开车，欧比坐在旁边琢磨他方才含糊的回答。他一定知道些什么，但也知道不能让她知道，所以安纳金去繁华现代的新城区租房，却告诉她说距离不远，会经常回来看她，而她居然相信了。也许希瑞说得对，她就是愿意相信他。回想起那天晚上缠绵的吻，她愿意相信他爱她，但是那之后安纳金还是继续兴致勃勃地张罗他的新家，证明那不过是一次意外。他那么直白地期待着属于他的独立的新生活，期待着离开她，果然如同他承诺的一样，这次再离开一定明确告诉她。

欧比强迫自己专注于任务，操作车载设备搜索到安纳金的定位坐标。他在向旧城区的反方向移动，那里有一片施工现场因为资金问题停工很久，设备工人保安统统撤走，局部有墙体，局部只有框架，空荡荡的像个无人的迷宫，周围草木丛生，确实是个适宜抛尸灭迹的好场所。

他们把车藏在树丛后面，用面罩遮住头脸，只露出眼睛，小心翼翼地徒步靠近那片半成品建筑群，利用护目镜上的定位器向安纳金所在的方位靠拢。昆兰在前，欧比在后，突然一声枪响，昆兰连忙弯腰蹲下滚向一旁躲在墙后开枪还击。欧比就地隐蔽，寻找合适的角度给昆兰火力支持，没等她开枪，这个赏金猎人发现昆兰并非他的目标，扔下一颗手雷就跑。

欧比上前检查，见他没有受伤，就让他自己去找安纳金，昆兰刚要反驳，欧比瞪他一眼：“让赏金猎人以为只有你一个人来增援，我负责给他们点意外惊喜。” 说着她摘下面罩，掏出一个人皮色的仿真头套罩在自己头上，左侧眼眶和脸上画着棕色花纹，再把面罩套在脖子上假装衣领，如果从远处看，与方才那个赏金猎人有六七分相像。

昆兰不禁问：“你什么时候准备的这个？”

“刚才在车上照着监控照片画的，”欧比从外衣兜里摸出出两颗手雷，“一会儿见。”

昆兰觉察出她语气里的狠意，聪明地没有争辩，他猜测那是出于欧比对安纳金的保护欲，但他不知道她对赏金猎人是十分厌恶，对安纳金则是十二分气愤，而全部这些都将要撒在两个赏金猎人头上。

他们两人分头行动，昆兰走最短路径去找安纳金，方才那个脸上有花纹的秃头哈丁判断昆兰知道目标的准确方位，所以跟着昆兰。欧比从另一个方向接近，很快便发现同样在找安纳金的另一个赏金猎人费特。她跟在费特身后放冷枪，吸引他的注意力之后便快速躲在墙后隐藏身体部分，再探出头补几枪，只露出秃头和左脸的花纹，让费特看得见但看不清，然后她扔下一个手雷就跑，费特等爆炸扬起的碎石灰土稍微散散就立刻去追。他的反应和她预料的一致，根据昆兰的描述，安纳金是他们最后一个目标，他们相互争抢而不合作，所以极有可能是竞争关系，而且不仅仅因为钱，大概还要拼谁更技高一筹。

她戴上护目镜，安纳金和昆兰的两个光点在逐渐靠近，她便也向他们所在的方向前进，首先追上哈丁，从哈丁身后扔过去一颗手雷，然后立即闪身躲开。哈丁踢开手雷转身开枪，手雷和子弹一齐飞向追来的费特，费特立即躲闪着还击，虽然他潜意识觉得哪里不对，但对面的火力不给他整理思路的时间，因为哈丁认准费特在暗地里给他下绊子，所以对他毫不留情。

昆兰听见枪响，连忙调转方向，发现两个赏金猎人正在交火，他抓住机会把哈丁困在一条长直走廊里，让他腹背受敌，在哈丁看来，这更坐实了费特要阻碍他接近目标，想抢在他前面完成任务。见哈丁不去攻击昆兰反而攻击自己，费特没时间疑虑，只能全力反击。他虽然不如哈丁人高马大，但是反应更快速，武器由他自己改造过，杀伤力更大。昆兰想充分利用机会，让哈丁和费特消耗对方的战斗力，所以他打一打躲一躲，只求封堵哈丁不让他突破。

欧比趁机蹲下藏在墙后扯下人皮头套解除伪装，然后跑到安纳金身边，一边问他有没有受伤，一边把她的枪支弹药递给他，又从衣兜里掏出通讯耳机和定位眼镜，只留下一支手枪防身。安纳金没想到她会出现，但条件不允许他多问，他想拉她的手，被她反手拍开，只扔下一句“去找昆兰。我去车上等你们。”他以为欧比是被赏金猎人惹毛了，就没计较，还觉得她生气的样子真迷人。

之前他的手枪子弹耗尽，他只能躲躲藏藏，打算逐个击破，先偷袭一个抢夺武器再对付另一个，现在武器在手，顿时觉得底气十足。他跑到昆兰所在的位置，昆兰脸上有些皮外伤，哈丁倒在血泊里，看来是没救了。走廊另一端的费特看见安纳金和他手里凭空多出的一挺机枪，立即反应过来对方还有一个人，他不想为了一点钱冒险以一敌三，所以转身就跑。长直走廊限制了安纳金和昆兰的视野，费特七拐八拐，在不同楼层之间跳跃，很快拉开距离。

安纳金边追边问昆兰：“欧比怎么跟来了？你怎么不拦着她？”

“我去借装备，让她发现了，她要来，你觉得我拦得住吗？”

“那你都跟她说了什么？有没有告诉她我的事？”

“只说了你被赏金猎人追杀的事。”

“那么她不知道？”

“应该还不知道。”

这时他们俩的耳机里传来欧比的声音：“我不知道什么？”

昆兰立刻说：“我也不知道！我什么都不知道！”

安纳金急忙让他住嘴，这时耳机里传来枪声，一种不祥的预感猛地攥住他的心脏，一阵枪响之后，隐约是费特的声音在说：“怎么？没子弹了吗，小猫咪？”安纳金立刻向着欧比的光点拔腿狂奔，这时他听见欧比突兀地回答说：“虽然没有枪，但我还有我的笔。”他随即明白欧比的意思是让他镇定，她还有其他武器可以拖延时间，但费特不明白这是战斗前的挑衅还是无意义的冷笑话，难不成她还是个记者或是搞文学的？他倒认识一个业余爱好收集钢笔和修钢笔的同行，名叫格里弗斯。

忽然他反应过来方才哪里不对劲，之前那个突然攻击他的人只让他看见特征最明显的那部分脸，故意让他以为那是哈丁，然后他跟着枪声追，并没有看到那个人，现在回想起来，那人奔跑时的脚步声太轻，说明体重远远不够，不是真的哈丁。所以他和哈丁都被这个小女人耍了，那么接下来她一定是要配合她的两个同伙一起干掉他，而他只能选择先下手为强，杀死她才能安全逃脱。

费特端起枪就开火，欧比移动着躲藏，费特以为她故意拖延时间等同伙，于是便收起枪，利用速度优势追上她，再利用力量优势把她压在墙上。欧比知道不能硬拼，所以没有奋力挣扎，而是偷偷摸出麻醉笔，专心寻找时机。费特想知道是什么样的人把他耍得团团转，伸手一把扯下她的护目镜，就看见一双美得摄人心魄的绿眼睛。

他愣神的工夫，从不远处的楼梯间里传来安纳金和昆兰的脚步声，为了争取逃跑时间，费特用左臂勒住欧比的脖子，右手去摸手枪，打算用她当人质。欧比趁机猛地拧身下蹲，偷偷握在手里的笔直戳费特脸上没有防护的部分。不巧的是，她以为摸到的是麻醉笔，但其实是喷火笔，喷火的同时还喷射雾化的易燃液体，费特虽然躲得还算及时，但仍有些易燃液体粘在他的头上，把他半边头发眉毛烧个精光。

这时跑在前面的安纳金开始向费特开枪，欧比抓住时机一脚踢开费特滚到墙角隐蔽。费特丢了人质，不想以一敌二，转身就跑。昆兰追出去一段没追上，就折返回来找他们两人。

欧比还在生气安纳金瞒着她准备远远搬走的事，但是看着他满脸紧张地问自己有没有受伤，她又狠不下心恨他。安纳金见她生闷气的样子，以为她又要像以前那样批评他警惕性不够强什么的，如果换做从前的他，一定又要以为欧比讨厌他了，但是这次他选择主动服软。“是我放松了警惕，以后不会了，你别生气，别讨厌我。”

他这样说，欧比更没法对他生气，又怕他误会自己讨厌他，只好忍着火气回答说：“下次发现危险别自己硬撑，你一个人把他们带出这么远，万一过程中出事……”她说不下去，默默把头抵在他胸前，让他把她拉进怀里紧紧抱住。

忽然远处传来爆炸声，安纳金和昆兰面面相觑，欧比平静地说：“定时爆炸笔，一个临别小礼物，以防万一他跟踪我们。”

两位男士交换了一个团结紧张严肃活泼的笑容，想起一句外勤中流传的老话：“宁可惹毛温杜，也别惹毛内勤”。

因为这件事，安纳金老老实实藏了几天，温杜安排其他人假冒他去几千公里外的科雷利亚转了一圈，引开赏金猎人的视线。他的假期接近尾声，欧比察觉到他的傻笑越来越频繁，能感觉到他有多么期待搬出去，她想那个晚上只不过是一时意乱情迷，而他们只能停留在朋友和搭档的关系。等到他确定搬走的那天，欧比故意很晚才回家，却意外地发现他还在。阿索卡探出头来看了他们一眼，什么都没说就缩回她的卧室，安纳金说给她留了晚饭，让她先吃点东西。等她吃完，他笑嘻嘻地说：“来吧，带你看我的新住处。”

欧比推辞说她很累，不想换衣服出门。安纳金双手推着她的肩膀，把她推出门口，但随即打开对面的门，把她推了进去。欧比吃惊地看着空荡荡的屋子，地板是她喜欢的颜色，墙纸是她喜欢的花纹，窗帘是她喜欢的样式，搭配得简洁协调。安纳金爱极了她惊呆的可爱模样，得意地笑着牵起她的手，带她去看有双人浴缸的浴室，和唯一一个有家具的房间，里面是她挑选的大床。

“喜欢吗？我知道还很简陋，需要添置很多东西，愿意陪我一起挑吗？”

“你租的就是这里？”欧比再次向他确认。

“其实是买的，我用光了存款，还背上了贷款，但是我真的喜欢这个地理位置。我也很喜欢你送的礼物。”安纳金指指客厅中央那个蓝白相间的枪械柜，和正满屋子溜达的金灿灿的扫地酒柜。

“可我还以为你去城里是为了找房子……那你为什么……？”

“一共去了两次，一次去签合同，一次去取这个。”说着，他手拖戒指盒单膝跪下，里面一颗硕大的钻石，光彩夺目。“说你愿意，求你！”

欧比虽然反应过来了，但还不敢相信，“可是你只说让我做你的内勤……”

安纳金拉过她的手亲吻她的手指， “我的搭档也只能是你，我愿意把性命交给你，没人比你更让我放心。没有你就没有今天的我，我的命都是你的，你愿不愿意给我一个家？”

欧比在他的眼睛里看到浓烈的爱意，笑着点头。安纳金开心地抱起她转圈，带她一起倒在床上，再深深吻住她，像吮吸成熟饱满的果实里最甜美的汁水，然后顺着她纤细的脖子向下，在她的锁骨上留下一枚印记。他急切地解开那些讨厌的扣子，终于吻上他梦寐以求的胸脯，那里的皮肤细嫩得仿佛花瓣，稍微用力便呈现出娇嫩的粉红色。然后他轻而易举地扯下她宽松的家居裤，双手握住她的腰，让她无法躲闪，嘴唇继续向下，舌尖在她小巧的肚脐周围打转，希望有朝一日这里会孕育他们俩的孩子。

一连串的亲吻和爱抚让欧比觉得不现实，似乎随时可能被揉碎，但同时也被小心翼翼捧起，安纳金的热情穿透她的皮肤，她确切地感受着被需要，被膜拜，被呵护，被深深爱着。安纳金直起身，扯下她身上最后一件衣物，他的眼神跟随着小小的布料一起滑过她圆润紧实的大腿，滑过她精致的膝盖和修长的小腿，在纤细的脚踝上稍作停留，而后从足尖滑落。他一直知道欧比很美，现在他确信她是完美的，成熟饱满的肉体，纯粹自然的眼神，白嫩的皮肤泛出珍珠般的光泽，在灰蓝色的床单上，仿佛海上的水泡。

他一把抓住颈后的T恤领子扯脱上衣，露出漂亮的肌肉，然后他捧起她的右脚，从脚踝到膝盖再到大腿，一寸一寸吻过她光滑紧绷的皮肤，最后来到那个让他梦寐以求的地方。欧比的脸腾地一下红透，惊呼声随即变成婉转娇软的呻吟，安纳金趁机把她的双腿彻底分开按住，让她无法逃离。她不由自主地绷紧小腹，想要夹紧双腿，安纳金松开她的左腿，顺着一片湿滑把右手中指插了进去。她的身体里温热柔软，又滑又紧，他真希望现在就用阴茎替代手指，一插到底，在她体内播撒他的种子。

欧比的头无力地垂在枕上，双手下意识地抓紧床单，身体越来越热。安纳金的舌头和手指在下面肆虐，酸涨的感觉从一点扩散到整片区域，让她渴望比手指更粗的东西来填满，快感迅速堆积，没多久她就感觉到一股热流从身体里涌出，强烈的快感瞬间击穿了她，让她抑制不住地呻吟出声。

安纳金惊喜地抬起头，捕捉到她仍沉浸在高潮余韵里的慵懒目光，舔舔嘴唇，好像在仔细品尝她的味道。然后他从裤兜里摸出一个方形小纸盒，急躁地撕碎塑料外包装，取出一个用嘴叼着，解开腰带拉下拉链，一根肉棒弹跳着挣脱束缚。整个过程他一直盯着她，像饥饿的野兽盯着受伤的猎物。他拉过她的手让她握住那根硕大的肉棒，她咽口水的动作让他暗自得意，她柔软的手轻轻上下撸动，手中的器官坚硬如铁，龟头充分暴露在空气里，安纳金忍不住想象把这塞进她的嘴里，让她红润的嘴唇包裹着，那滋味一定极其美妙。

他快速摆脱裤子袜子戴好安全套，再次让欧比躺下，阴茎顶着她柔软湿滑的入口，左手揉捏着她饱满的臀瓣，右手顺着腰侧向上托起圆润的乳房，更多火热的吻落在她的胸乳上。他的拇指擦刮着挺立起来的小小红樱，另一颗被他含进口中吸吮着，欧比在他身下难耐地扭动着，渴望着被填满，但她实在太紧，他怕伤到她，只能强忍着狠狠插入的冲动，把硬到胀痛的阴茎一点一点往里推。随着龟头推开入口的软肉，高潮前的酸胀感再次向她袭来，更多爱液涌出，让粗长的肉棒顺利插到最深处，身体内里的充实感连同乳尖传来的刺激一起再次把她推向高潮。

安纳金没给她喘息的机会，他忍得太久，现在只想深深埋进她的身体，顶出更多婉转的呻吟。她的脸颊染上诱人的红晕，雪白修长的脖子无力地歪向一侧，像放弃挣扎的天鹅。她的手抵着他宽阔结实的胸膛，两条长腿在他的腰侧夹紧，身下一片狼藉湿滑，体内则无意识地收紧，每次插入都满满包住，每次抽出都紧紧挽留。忽然她的身体里一阵痉挛般的收缩，简直像在吮吸那根带给她极致快感的肉棒，安纳金知道她又要到了，插得更快更深，比之前两次加起来还要强烈的快感立刻席卷了她。

欧比耗尽了全身力气，只能软软地念着他的名字求饶。安纳金觉得求婚是他这辈子做得最对的事，他爱极了她温柔动情的呻吟声，她完完全全交出所有感官，全身心地专注于回应他，这种身心交融的感觉让他上瘾。他抱着她翻了个身，让她骑着自己，尚在高潮余韵中的身体被额外的深度刺激得颤抖。安纳金的大手搭在她纤细柔软的腰上，带动她抬起身体再坐下，让粗长的阴茎露出一半再被完全吞下，耻骨撞击她的阴蒂，她漂亮的小腹不由自主地收紧，跨坐的姿势让臀肉更集中，两团浑圆白嫩的乳房随着她上下跳动。她的手撑着他的上半身，手掌下的肌肉结实紧绷，线条清晰可见，力量和热度透过手心传递给她。安纳金专注地看着她，有力的大手揉搓着她的臀肉，带给她异样的快感，更多爱液涌出，彻底打湿两人连接处的毛发，她就在安纳金的注视下再次攀上一波高潮。

欧比觉得她再也承受不住更多，但充分充血的阴部让她极度敏感，即便她全身酸软地摊在安纳金身上，也还能感觉到体内阴茎的抽动。安纳金再次抱着她翻身，又让她脸向下背对着他，然后抬起她的腰胯从背后插入。

欧比带着哭腔求饶：“太……太深了！”

这种求饶简直是火上浇油，安纳金猛地扶起她的上半身，把她推向床头压在墙上，让她跪着双腿大张，方便他顶得更深，随着他的顶弄，紧密的交合处挤出更多爱液，湿得一塌糊涂。滚烫的吻烙印在她的脖颈和肩膀上，他的左手大力揉搓着她的双乳，右手探向前方刺激她的阴蒂，她的头无力地靠在他肩上，任由他深深吻住，她的体内再次生出强劲的快感，随着他抽插的节奏层层攀升，强烈到几乎让她昏死过去，他则又顶弄了几十下才终于低吼着释放。

他们一起喘息着倒在床上，安纳金仍然搂着她不肯松手，虽然汗水和体液黏黏的不舒服，但她没力气推开他，也不想推。小睡片刻之后，安纳金把她抱进浴室，他们在热水里亲吻，爱抚，洗去疲惫，然后重新回到床上。其实安纳金还想再来一次，但是欧比在浴缸里差点睡着，躺回床上就在他怀里找到舒服的位置沉沉睡去，他只好搂着她，让她的后背紧紧贴着他的胸膛，怀抱里温暖柔软的身躯让他安心。

第二天早晨，欧比想趁阿索卡起床之前悄悄溜回去，但被安纳金拉回床上。他用手臂箍着她的腰，把脸埋在她柔软的胸前，闷声闷气地说：“你休想睡了我就走，你得对我负责。”

欧比感觉到一根硬硬的棍子顶着大腿，脑子里浮现出昨晚纵情纵欲的场面，感觉似乎又有些湿了。她答应今晚补偿他，安纳金才同意放她走。没想到阿索卡已经起床，还满脸窃笑地问她新搬来的邻居怎么样，欧比的脸腾地一下变得通红，质问阿索卡为什么帮安纳金瞒着她。

“我只比你早半小时知道！而且他已经准备好向你坦白，所以我就不破坏他精心准备的惊喜咯。真没想到他居然趁你上班我上学做了这些事，哪天他突然把你拐去结婚我都不吃惊。”

“事实上，他求婚了，昨晚。”

这时安纳金晃进门，从欧比身后搂住她，对着阿索卡傻笑。阿索卡高兴得挥拳，“天仔，干得漂亮！”

欧比抱着手臂搓搓下巴，脸上浮现出一个微笑。几公里外的昆兰莫名其妙打了七八个喷嚏。

\-- The End --

闪瞎眼大钻石由贸易联盟集团赞助提供。


End file.
